Sebastian Callery-Aiken
Sebastian is one of the most popular sims in the series. He is the son of Connor and Erika. He currently lives in StrangerVille with Sammy B and Cody. Description Seb looks quite a lot like his mum, and that includes her skin tone and mono-lidded eyes, but he got blonde hair from his father. He has a round face, and wide lips. He dresses quit street wear, although it is definitely more casual. He is a very sweet kid and has kept that throughout his teen hood. He cares lots about his friends and his family. Just like his dad, Sebastian is big fan of fitness and is often seen working out at home or if he is out with his mates. His best friend is his cousin, Sammy. B As a child, Seb was a kind, friendly kid but despite this and being raised well by Connor and Erika, whilst the rest of his character values were pretty good, he had really bad manners, which meant he didn't always care about how he was doing things. As a child and teen, he was always there for his friends and family, making friends easily and managed to put people at ease when they were feeling down or stressed about anything. Since his parents have always had a loving, caring relationship, Seb realised he wanted a soulmate in his life and was seen as a very kind, caring boy when it came to the women. Toddlerhood Sebastian aged up with the inquisitive trait. He was dressed in a lot of yellow and looked a lot like both Connor and Erika, with Erika's eye colour. Since the family had a small house, Sebastian had to share his parents room and have a little area for himself. He was also considered the cutest toddler yet in the series, being cuter than his father, his sister Summer, and Hunter. Childhood Sebastian aged up on the week before the end of Spring and dressed similar to when he was a toddler. His parents, Connor and Erika, decided to try for more babies at his birthday party and were successful at this. He then got a little sister Sage who he didn't like at first, but it seems that he's warmed to the idea of having a little sister. Teenhood Seb aged up and received the good and walking punchline traits. He also enjoys working out, just like his dad, Connor. Since Seb loved working out, Cody decided to ask him for help to get fit, but Seb refused to help Cody because Cody was always mean to Seb when they were both kids. Towards the end of his teen years, Seb met a girl named Mya Franco and showed an interest in her. However, the first time they met - in a bar - it didn't go so well, leaving Seb a little hurt, but since Seb had taken his sister Sage to the park, he decided to invite Mya too. Things went well for them his time and Seb asked Mya for a dance - despite there not being any music playing - in which allowed them to increase their friendship to also romantic interests. In episode 40 of Cats & Dogs, Sebastian went out with some of his friends to the Ancient Ruins and met 3 other girls - Cora Atwood, Lexie Archibald and Lola Everett. Despite being very tense and stressed, he was seen flirting with all 3 of them, but because he wasn't in the best mood, the flirting didn't go as well as he hoped. Maya also texted him, but because Sebastian had gotten back so late, he said no. Later in his teenhood, Sebastian moved out with Sammy B and Cody to a new town named StrangerVille. Seb spent a lot of time with Sammy whilst Cody started to realise there was something weird going on and wanted to investigate. Whilst Cody wanted to tell Seb and Sammy B what was going on, neither of them believed him until Seb found a mysterious looking fruit and ended up acting strange like the locals of the town for a few hours. Adulthood Sebastian aged up into a young adult and received the bro and active traits. He also decided to join the military career. Traits * Good * Active * Bro Trait TS4 Good-0.png Trait_TS4_Active (1).png Trait TS4 Bro.png Trivia *Sebastian is Connor and Erika's second child together and first son of Connor. *Him and his sisters Summer and Sage's names both start with the letter S. *He is currently the middle child of Connor and Erika. *Sebastian is called Seb for short. *Sebastian is a part of the Cats and Dogs series. *He looks a lot like toddler Connor but has the right amount of Erika in him. *His hair as a toddler was the same one Connor had as a toddler and a child. *He aged up with green eyes, but they were changed to match Erika's. *Sebastian is British, Irish, Egyptian, and Japanese. *Clare has said that Sebastian was the cutest toddler yet in the entire series. *He is the only male child of Erika and Connor. *He is described as a "mini Connor" because of his love for working out like his dad. ** Seb even had the same hair as a toddler and child, that Connor had as a toddler right through to the first year of his teenhood. *In his free time, he is mostly seen in the home gym. *He is a fan favourite. *Sebastian is the only person who knows about Sammy B's sexuality. **Their friendship has been said to have been this generation's version of Abel and Connor's friendship. *Even though Sebastian had the same hairstyle as a toddler and child that Connor had at those ages, Seb didn't have it in his teenhood. *Sebastian is now part of the StrangerVille series. *He, Cody and Sammy B are the first teens to move out in the series. *Sebastian is the first sim to be possessed. *He is in the military career. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Teenager Category:Male Category:Blood Relations Category:StrangerVille Category:Young Adults